dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Antonia Monetti (New Earth)
Real Name: Toni Monetti Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Teen Titans Base of Operations: New Jersey Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Teen Titans 1 (Volume 2, 1996) History Teen Titans Toni Monetti was the daughter of a former U.S. Senator from New Jersey. Around the time she turned sixteen, Toni's skin gained a silver sheen to it. At a pool party for her sixteenth birthday, Toni was mysteriously teleported away. Toni, along with a few other teens, learned that they were half-alien, and their mothers were impregnated by an alien race called the H'San Natall years ago. The teens were part of a sleeper agent program created by the H'San Natall to defeat the super-powered beings already on Earth. The group of teens stayed together, and with the funding of Loren Jupiter, became the newest incarnation of the Teen Titans. Toni’s ability to control bursts of silver plasma energy earned her the codename, Argent. At first, Toni was not a very serious adventurer. However, after fellow teammate Joto apparently died, Argent took his death particularly hard and she vowed to become a better hero. It was then that Mr. Jupiter disbanded the team, and Argent sought training advice from Robin. She accompanied him on a mission to stop drug runners, but when she found out her father was involved, she decided to keep the information secret. When the Teen Titans reformed, Argent was instrumental in initiating a membership drive. The team took on new members Fringe and Captain Marvel Jr. (also known as CM3). A possible romance of Argent with CM3 was explored, but after a particularly horrible date (CM3 was unable to cover the bill), it was abandoned. After another battle with the H'San Natall, the team discovered that Joto was in fact alive. When members Prysm and Fringe decided to stay in space, and with CM3 having left earlier, the team decided to disband. The Titans When the original five Titans (Nightwing, Troia, Flash, Tempest and Arsenal) decided to reform the Teen Titans in the wake of the Technis Imperative conflict (in which Toni had fought alongside the former Titans and the JLA), Argent was invited to join. Later, the Titans were involved in another case involving the highly addictive speed drug, Velocity 9. During the investigation, the role of Argent's father being a distributor of the drug came to light. Argent had to choose between her father and the Titans, and ultimately allowed her father to be arrested. A mysterious android from the future known as Indigo attacked the Titans and Young Justice, resulting in the apparent deaths of Troia and Omen. After the funeral, Nightwing disbanded the Titans. When the Teen Titans were once again reformed by former members Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy, Argent was not invited. However, when this version of the Teen Titans fought against Doctor Light (Arthur Light) and all reserve members were called, she was present. She also joined the Titans in their battle against Superboy-Prime, where she saved Risk by stopping the blood flowing from his shoulder after Superboy-Prime ripped his arm off. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 125 lbs (57 kg) Eyes: blue Hair: black Skin: silver Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Creates and wields plasma energy. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * During JLA: Rock of Ages in a possible future Argent's powers had evolved to become nearly identical to that of the plasma constructs of a Green Lantern Power ring. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles *Argent (Toni Monetti) appearance list External Links * Argent at Wikipedia References * DC Comics Encyclopedia ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Modern Age